


Nyx Shadowfur's Halloween Gift

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Lovecraftian, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Halloween Story involving horror and Lovecraftian! I did my absolute best for you all, and I hope you all enjoy the read!





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are everyone! I promised you all a Halloween Story and this will be my first story that attempts the Horror genre. I am going to place some ground rules at least. I will be basing this off Lovecraftian Horror, as that is one of my favorite horror genres. Second of all, I will try my absolute best and writing this. Third of all, this will be a triple post, where the first post is the intro, the second is the main course so to speak, and the third is the climax. This will be left on a cliffhanger, just to let you all see how it is. Anyways, let’s go ghouls and gals!**

 

Waking up with a syringe in her hand, Alyx groans awake, rubbing her eyes while she gets up slowly. She looks at the syringe in her hand and sees that there is a sickly black liquid inside of it, and then an oozing wound from her arm, looking like she was forcefully injected. She holds the side of her head, as she sees odd black runes and writing all over the wall, as she stumbles out of the door and rolls down a flight of stairs. Once at the bottom, Alyx realizes she is in what looks like a Victorian Era suit, without the overcoat. She saw that she was wearing dark red pants, with a black suit vest, and a just as red collared undershirt. Rolling her sleeves down to hide the wound, she looks around, spotting a flashlight of all things.

 

Walking around the place, seeing she is in a massive manor, she keeps seeing runes out of the corners of her eyes and in her peripherals. Every room she entered was silent and had an eerie wind gust through it, making her spine shiver. She shook her head, as she heard “Reeeeeeead the book.” on the wind and turned around to see no one present. She slowly turned back around, to see a figure, wearing an all black robe, with the hood covering its face, and no hands present. Alyx stumbled backwards and holds her chest, breathing rapidly, as the flashlight hit the ground. The figure looked at Alyx, and then grabbed the flashlight. Whatever it was, said “Aren’t you lucky… L’mgep uh’eog C’thulu ah geb.” as Alyx fell to her knees and screamed loudly, feeling her head throb.

 

What she heard, what she heard, she heard “To have Lord C’thulu be here.” and felt her head throb. She always joked about having her will be of iron, but she immediately fell down when she heard C’thulu talk. He spoke again, “I speak your...Simple language. Alas young one...I am here for you and you specifically…” as C’thulu pulls his hood back. Alyx looked up to see the squid-like head, with beady glowing orange eyes staring down at her. She looked at all the tentacles coming off of his face as he looked down at Alyx. He said “Any mortal goes insane when looking into my eyes...Yet here you are...On the brink of insanity. You already received my Blessing...That syringe into your arm...With your heart beating...My gift should consume you shortly...All of this will be a bad dream to you…” as C’thulu fades in a gust of wind.

 

Alyx runs over to a mirror and rolls her sleeves back up as she looks at her veins being completely back. She even feels her vision getting hazy as she stumbles while walking. She bumps into the mirror as it falls and shatters into large chunks. Hastily grabbing a chunk, she drills the glass into the puncture wound, trying to get herself to bleed out, as she drags it down hard...Slicing her arm open. She looks over to the wound...Only to see a sickly black liquid flood out of her arm, as her breathing gets sharper. She quickly gets up, holding her split open arm, as she tries to get to the front door, seeing it nice and wide open. She sluggishly ran to the door, only to be greeted by C’thulu, in his humanoid form, blocking the way.

 

C’thulu lets out a foreboding chuckle, as he points behind Alyx. She turns around, seeing that she was on the edge of a large pool, filled with the same sickly liquid. He said “I will give you one blow. Knock me down and you can leave safely. Fail to do so...And you are reborn in my perfect image.” as Alyx didn’t even hesitate. With as much force as she could muster, she punches the Eldritch God directly between the eyes...Only for him to grab her forcefully by the wrist, shattering it, and holding her up. He looked her directly in the eyes and said “You’ll be the Harbinger of my Truth.” and threw her right into the sickly pool.

 

Time seemed to slow down, as Alyx remembers everything, her life with her girlfriend Kristie, her puppy Zeus, her family, her loved ones, everyone. Tears flow down her eyes, as her life gets torn asunder from the will of the Eldritch God. Once the taint reaches her head, her eyes turn black, as one memory after another simply fades away. The moment Alyx hits the pool, she slowly sinks into it, looking up at C’thulu, and being teared away to be reborn. With her one small ounce of sanity left, she raises her hand and manages to flip C’thulu off, as he watches her body sink beneath the liquid. He scoffs and says “She’ll be an excellent edition to my cause...And to think, tomorrow she will be at full strength. Halloween bah…” as C’thulu leaves...Ready to see how Alyx will fair.

 

After several hours of bubbling and turmoil, Alyx erupts from the bubbling ichor, letting out a ferocious, earth shattering roar, as she was entirely changed. Her skin was black as night, with her eyes glowing red. She had razor sharp claws, and her teeth were serrated. On the base of her spine was an elongated tendril, covered in barbs. Her once short red hair was now long and black, as she had four eyes now, instead of two. She was a full fledged monster for C’thulu, no longer a human, as she looked at her reflection in some broken glass. She looked down, as her eyes dilated.

 

She heard C’thulu talk to her. He said “You have taken up a very fitting form my Harbinger...I think you will be fitting just fine. I have gone ahead and gave you a new human form...I will be moving your new manor somewhere new. Tomorrow, on the night of Halloween, you’ll be at full power, and you can do my bidding...You can invoke real fear into the hearts of mortals. Go...Get yourself situated with your new manor. Make sure everything is perfect...You need to stay anonymous to ensure the most protection. Until then, make sure...Else I slaughter you where you stand.” as Alyx nods. She quickly turns into her human form, having sharp facial features, brown eyes, and black hair in a long ponytail. She has firm D cup breasts now, with a slight hourglass figure, and being 5’7” instead of 5’3”, all while wearing the same outfit as before. She begins to tidy up the manor and clean it up, all while secretly drawing Eldritch runes all over secretive spots to induce madness to unsuspecting victims.

 

**And here we have part one of three for the Halloween Story! Let’s make this after post short so we can move on! See you in the next post! There will be no bold bit at all too!**


	2. Part 2

After spending the previous day of cleaning and marking up everything, Alyx has made sure everything is perfect for the day at hand. She opens the curtains, seeing she is now on top of a hill, overlooking the city she lives in (not stating for personal privacy) and sees everyone on their daily commute. She knew that Halloween would start at around 5:00 pm, as she looked to check the time. It was barely 11:00 AM, she should be in class by now, but nothing truly mattered. She knew what needed to be done. Seeing everything was perfect, all she did was stand and wait at the doorway, waiting for the hours to pass.

 

Everything seemed irrelevant, as she saw the sunlight pass and turn to sunset, as all the town began to show its true colors. Alyx was completely unaware that C’thulu had placed up signs everywhere, with the directions to her manor, for a horror extravaganza with a proud reward at the end. Alyx smiled, as she saw at least fifty people join in and wait at the front door. What she didn’t see was that a S.O from her previous life, Kristie, was also present and worried for her, wondering where Alyx went. Kristie knew that Alyx liked scary things, despite also hating them, and hoped that Alyx would be at this event.

 

Alyx grinned, as it was time to strike, as she walked up to the door and opened it, giving everyone a devilish grin, and said “Welcome everyone, to the first annual Halloween Horror Extravaganza. In the living room to your right, you may begin. But be warned, once you all are in, the doors lock until the prize is found. Good luck, you’ll need it.” as everyone got  a cryptic vibe from Alyx, but Kristie looked at Alyx, swearing she sees some red in the hair. Everyone gets situated in the living room, being large, as the runs begin to softly glow, giving everyone a slight headache. Alyx walked in after everyone else and had her hands behind her back.

 

She fixed her tie and said “As stated, there is a prize at the end...This manor of mine is 10,000 square feet, with four stories a basement, and an attic. There are close to thirty rooms. I have hidden relics of old with unforetold...Gifts to them. Now, you may be thinking “Oh that’s bullshit. Nothing is magic.”, you may be proven wrong. There are five real relics and fifty fake ones. You all may be experiencing a simple headache...The wrong relics make the headache worse. The right ones make it go away. Now, I was kidding about being locked here until the game is done. You have until the twelfth stroke of midnight. I bid you all good luck.” as Alyx literally disappeared before their very eyes. Everyone quickly got up and began forming teams, going off on their own, and overall looking for these relics.

 

What everyone didn’t know was that Alyx was on the hunt. She was going to take these damned souls and consume them for C’thulu. Kristie went off on her own, as she decided to check the attic first, while Alyx hunted the packs of people first. Alyx turned into her monster of a self and stayed hidden within the walls. She saw the first pack of prey, checking the kitchen. She saw two men, a Korean man dressed up as Mega-Man and a white man dressed up as Fred from Scooby-Doo. She stared deeply into their eyes, making their headaches worse, as they grabbed their heads and groaned out loudly. The Korean found a relic, as his headache escalated rapidly, causing him to fall to his knees. It was her time to strike. Using her barbed tendril, she flicked thousands of barbs at the two of them, impaling them to the kitchen cabinets without a sound.

 

Alyx grinned, as she leaps from the wall, and begins forcefully taking their very soul from their dead bodies. She held the liquidy white substance, as she heard a loud scream to her right, with a flashlight shining at her. It was a Mexican girl, dressed up as Harley Quinn, as Alyx roared loudly, shattering the flashlight and disappearing into the wall. Everyone hastily ran to the sound of the scream and turned the light on. 47 people stood in the kitchen and saw the brutal bloodbath as two of the guests were brutally impaled, with the Harley Quinn wide eyed and in fetal position. 

 

One of the men, being a black man, said “Oh hell naw, this some horror movie shit. The black guy always die first! All black men and women! Stick together! We ain’t dying! Head for the door!” as about seventeen black individuals make a bolt for the door. Once they arrive there, the foyer turns into a maw and consumes all seventeen of them, and Alyx arrives to rip their souls out from their consumed corpses. Alyx relishes in their souls, as she goes back into the walls and waits to pounce, seeing she has nineteen souls in her grasp now. Unaware to her, Kristie had found four of the five relics, as her headache had been completely, or near completely subsidized.

 

As Kristie had walked around the third floor, she held the four relics in her hands. She looked at all of them, with watery eyes. One of the relics was a ring Alyx always wore, saying “In the darkest nights, be the shine you want to see.” on the band, another was one of Alyx’s old necklaces from highschool, being an 8-bit pixel heart, the third relic was the collar and dogtag of her previous dog Snow, an all white siberian husky. The last relic was a picture of Alyx and herself, as Kristie refused to believe everything was a coincidence. Tears fell onto the the dark brown hardwood floor, as she wiped her tears away. She said “Alyx is alive...Alyx is alive...My girlfriend and long time friend is alive.” as she came across a creaked open door. 

 

Kristie gently opened the door, looking around...Only to visibly gag and fall to her knees in pure horror and shock. She even vomited from the sight, as she saw her girlfriend, her lover, she saw Alyx, a soulless husk of a body, dead on the ground. She saw her rib cage split open, her heart torn out, her intestines flung all over the room, her ligaments and tendons sliced and impaled to walls. Tears poured down her face, as she sees the corpse of her friend, her lover, as she sees something shiny within Alyx’s deceased body. Thinking it’s wrong to desecrate the corpse, she closes her eyes and thrusts her hand into the body, grabbing the shiny object and pulling it out.

 

She looked into her clean hand and saw she was holding one of the pocket knives she gave to Alyx. She felt the headache completely go away at that point, as she was in tears at the sight of everything. Everything belonged to Alyx, but she is looking at the corpse of Alyx, and none of these should have been able to be taken, as Kristie feels more anger and rage than she has ever felt before. She flicks the knife out, looking at the blood stained blade, as she held the picture in her hand, with the necklace around her neck, ring on her finger, and collar tight around her wrist. Whatever that butler is, will die by Kristie’s hand.

 

Meanwhile down on the first floor, everyone grabbed knives from the drawers, skewers, prongs, anything they could use as a weapon and stood with each other. Everyone heard the maniacal laughter from Alyx, as it came from every single corner. They knew they couldn’t win, as everyone’s breathing was getting sharp and quick. In a quick instance, three people were instantly impaled by barbs and fell to the ground dead. Everyone starts getting tense, as one of the muscular men, in a 1950s jock outfit, gets grabbed by the ankles and dragged into the ground, as everyone watches the brown wood turn red and pool at their feet.

 

Several women, about six of them, ran off, all wearing random slutty costumes, were promptly met with a claw driving through all of them, being torn in two. Everyone watched, as they saw from the darkness, Alyx came out, in her full fledged monster form. Everyone felt their sanity fade, seeing the Eldritch monster before them, as Alyx let out an earth-trembling roar, and siphoned the very life from all of them. One by one, all of them fall to the ground, as lifeless corpses, void of any life, as Alyx holds all 49 souls in her hand. She growls to herself, “There is a survivor…” as she hears creaking behind her.

 

Just as Alyx turns around, she is tackled to the ground and feels the knife impale her into her chest and twist hard. She feels tears drop onto her chest as Kristie screams out “YOU KILLED MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE FRIEND.” as she ripped the knife out and began repeatedly stabbing the Eldritch Beast. “YOU TOOK THE LIGHT FROM MY DARKNESS. YOU TOOK THE PLAYER TWO TO MY PLAYER ONE. YOU TOOK MY HALF. YOU TOOK IT ALL. AND NOW I’M TAKING YOUR LIFE AWAY.” as Kristie coughs, feeling a hand around her neck, and gets thrown like nothing. She looks at the wounds instantly being healed, as Alyx laughs, turning into the Butler Version of herself...Then her original self. 

 

She says “Oh you mortals are so gullible...With all these petty emotions, no wonder you are so easily influ----” as Kristie pulled up the picture of Alyx and herself, showing it, making Alyx go wide eyed. She screamed out “ALYX REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. REMEMBER WHO YOU BELONG TO. YOU DON’T BELONG TO THIS MONSTER. YOU BELONG TO THIS EARTH. FIGHT IT DAMNIT. FIGHT IT. YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS. YOU DON’T NEED TO DO WHATEVER HAS YOU IN THEIR GRASP.” as the voice of Kristie was shaking the world around Alyx.

 

From behind Kristie, there was clapping. She turned around to see a human sized C’thulu, looking down at Kristie. Not being phased by the insanity that C’thulu causes, as the relics from Alyx protected her. He said “You’ll be a fine sacrifice to fully empower my cham---” as C’thulu was interrupted...Kristie looked over her right shoulder, to see Alyx had leapt into the fray and punched C’thulu with enough force to propel him outwards and into the foyer. Kristie looked up at Alyx and said “A-A-Alyx?” as she turned her head down to look at Kristie. She replied “Thank you. C’THULU. I FOUND YOUR DAMN LOOPHOLE. WE’RE SAFE TO LEAVE. YOU NEVER SAID HOW MANY CHANCES I HAD.” as C’thulu growled, looking between the two of them. He opened a portal behind himself and said “I will be back...Your mortal world is mine.” as Alyx turned into her normal self, as the portal faded, and Kristie hugged Alyx. 

 

**Alright everyone, this is the next part, the core of everything. Now we’re on the last part, the climax. It won’t be long, but I do hope you’ve all been enjoying this. :)**


	3. Part 3

With it being November 1st now, with Alyx and Kristie sitting in their home, and Alyx’s dog Zeus, an Australian-German Shepherd Mix, being absolutely terrified of her now, not sensing her as his owner, hides behind Kristie. Alyx said “He’ll be back, and I’m now this pseudo-hybrid Eldritch beast...I still have those 49 souls...Kristie...This is the end of the beginning. I need you to make me a promise.” as Kristie held Alyx’s hand, looking into Alyx’s black eyes. Kristie said “Anything. Please, tell me what you need me to do.” as Alyx looked at Kristie.

 

She said “Tell my family I’m sorry for not being what they wanted me to be. You took all the books from that manor, I’m going to do something stupid. C’thulu would have a domain where he is fully powered...I’m going to stop him before he corrupts our world and takes it over. If I don’t make it back...Thank you for giving me the best life I could live. Pray for my safety and survival.” as Alyx turns into her Eldritch self and disappears without a sound. Zeus whines as he briefly sees the Eldritch Alyx and scurries off. Kristie is breaking down in tears, as she sees Alyx disappear, and not being a religious person, she gets down on her knees and holds both of her hands over her heart.

 

She says “With God as my witness, please...I beg of you, in my broken hour, to protect and bless Alyx...Protect her with all your might...Protect her with everything, and please...Bring her back safely.” as Kristie leans forward, having her forehead hit the ground, as she breaks down in even more tears, with Zeus gently walking over and using his service dog training to try and help Kristie. Alyx, appearing in the proper domain of C’thulu himself, knowing she was an immortal now, thanks to being reborn.

 

She looks up to see the massive behemoth C’thulu himself, looking down at her. She hears Kristie’s prayer in the back of her head, as she says loudly, “C’THULU. AS ONE IMMORTAL BEING TO ANOTHER. I VOW ON THIS VERY TAINTED SOIL, TO STAND BY GROUND, AND KICK YOUR UGLY SQUID ASS TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF MY WORLD. WITH THE LIFE OF EARTH, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON’T GET FAR.” as Alyx charges right into the fray...Knowing she made a mistake, but knowing she’ll do what needs to be done...


End file.
